Just Another Day in the Host Club
by Miss Chocobo
Summary: This will be a series of vignettes I'll write about the Host Club. No OCs, no coupling, just the host club in all their glory. Humor is a guaranteed.


A/N:

I actually first wrote this for my friend, who wondered what it would be like if Hunny went emo... and then I got the wonderful idea of posting this on Fanfiction! I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated. Much.

* * *

Hunny stared out the window, a blank look on his face. The rain poured down on the vast gardens outside the school. He watched as one raindrop slid down the windowpane. It looked like it was suffering. He imagined a bunch of sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom of the windowpane. As the raindrop slid all the way down, down, down, down to its bloody, dark death. He smirked. 'Die, raindrop. Die. Die a horrible, painful death.' he thought.  
His bun-bun was still being clasped to his body. It kept him sane in times like these.

Tamaki and the twins, along with Haruhi, were watching this scene from behind a couch. This wasn't normal.  
And of course, Tamaki had to be the one to point that obvious fact out. "This isn't normal."  
"WELL, OF COURSE IT ISN'T - MRUFH!" Hikaru was about to shout something, but his twin covered his mouth. "Shh... Don't scold dono. He's not worth it..." Kaoru whispered.  
Haruhi was staring at Hunny, wondering what could've gone so wrong in order for their jolliest host to become so silent and moody. Mori had tried to attend to him several times throughout the day, but Hunny swatted away his hand, and said, surprisingly coldly, "I'm FINE, Takashi. You know what's wrong."

And ever since the last one, which was the fourth one in succession, Mori had become the newest occupant of the emo corner. Not that he wasn't welcome there. Tamaki had no objections to someone occupying it.

But back to Hunny. Haruhi thought about the time they had woken Hunny up a bit too early. He was in a terrible mood. And so, they let him go back to sleep. That wasn't the case. He took a nap that afternoon. What about the time they accidentally spilled tea on Bun-bun? There wasn't any trace of that on the plush rabbit. What was the problem?  
She looked back at the twins and Tamaki for any ideas, strange as they might be, but all she found was:

They were playing cards.

She sweatdropped, and thought to herself, 'This isn't anything out of the ordinary. I should be able to expect these things.' She was all alone in figuring this out... NO. She wasn't. She walked over to Kyoya, who was sipping his cup of tea, writing something in his notebook. She was careful not to disturb Hunny, who was busy evilly glaring at a pillow.

What was he thinking? The following is something that might've been going through his mind.

"DIE!! DIE!! DIEEE!! MAY ALL OF YOU BURN!! THE WOLVES ARE AFTER YOU NOW!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, YOU INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!! NO ONE'S AROUND TO SAVE YOU!!"

The rest might have been a bit too provocative to know of.

Haruhi shuddered at the evil glint in his eyes and the stabbing motion he was making with his hand to the pillow.  
She rushed to Kyoya and asked, "Kyoya? Do you have any ideas to bring the old Hunny back?" but he merely smiled that knowing smile of his and shook his head. Haruhi sighed in annoyance and turned away. He knew. OH, HE KNEW. But he wasn't going to tell.

She marched over to Hunny and sat in front of him, staring at his ruffled blonde hair. After a few more minutes of that stabbing motion, she gave up and went to get a piece of cake. She walked back to him and shoved it in front of his face.

"Stop with that stabbing motion! And don't be so mean to Mori. Look at him," Haruhi scolded. She pointed to Mori, who was sitting in the emo corner very silently.

Hunny glanced up, a blank look in his eyes. "It's not worth it," he whispered. A sad smile was on his face. He looked back down and his bangs covered his eyes. Haruhi's eyes widened. Was Hunny... NO... He COULDN'T BE... emo?

She quickly took out a candy she was saving for times like these. It was Hunny's favorite type. She took Hunny's hand, opened it up, and put the candy in it. She then leaned over and hugged him.

And after a moment or two, Hunny looked back up, a cheerful expression and his mouth open in the perfect face of innocence.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY, HARU-CHAN!!" he shouted.

WAIT... WHAT?!  
A- APRIL FOOL'S DAY?! HOW DID...

She smacked herself on the forehead. How did she forget? How in the world did she forget that? It was like the twins' second birthday.

THE TWINS.

She turned towards the still-engrossed-in -their-card-game trio. She walked over behind the couch and coughed. "AHEM." They looked up guiltily and smiled. She glared. And it went on like this for a minute or two.

She was about to march out the door in frustration, when she heard...

"If you just forget this whole incident, I'll lower your debt by 20,000 yen," a voice sounded out. Haruhi groaned. Leave it to Kyoya to make this all turned against her. She nodded and sat on the couch, wishing she had never stumbled upon this club in the first place.


End file.
